


Early Morning Kisses

by witch11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Dominance, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch11/pseuds/witch11
Summary: Victor loves waking to Yuuri's face each day. How'd he get so lucky?





	

“Yuuri…”

Victor leaned up on his elbow so he could see his boyfriend’s face, which had a stream of sun light crossing it. He looked so beautiful with mussed hair and a slightly opened mouth. Victor loved when Yuuri was all done up for the ice, but nothing could shake him to his core like the beauty of the man beside him in his most vulnerable state. 

He leaned over and touched his lips lightly to Yuuri’s. His hand moved without his permission to stroke the dark tangles of hair. Yuuri sighed happily as his eyes blinked open. He reached up to rub the sleep away before flashing a crooked grin at his hovering lover. He shot up quickly to plant another kiss on Victor. 

“How are you this morning, love?” Yuuri chirped sarcastically as he fell back on his pillows. 

“Better now that you’re here to enjoy the day with me.” Victor replied with a smirk, dipping in for another smooch. 

The kiss lasted longer than expected by either and when they peeled apart Victor giggled with false innocence. Yuuri pushed on his boyfriend’s face, laughing. “As if anyone would believe the maiden’s act from you.” Victor showed a toothy grin in response before locking lips with Yuuri once again, this time allowing his tongue to dart in for a taste. Yuuri reached up and stroked Victor’s face before pulling him in even closer. He let his hands wrap around the older man’s head and thread into his hair. He tugged at it with a jolt, pulling Victor’s head back. He could feel Victor growing hard in response.

“Now, now, Victor. Don’t be too hasty. We have work to do today.”

Victor made a dramatic pout and pitiful whining noise that brought a smile to Yuuri's face. He pulled harder, making Victor cry out in actual pain. He growled, snatching Yuuri's arm, and pulling it from his hair forcefully. “Behave.”

“But you so love when I don’t…coach.” Yuuri stared at him with a challenge in his eyes.

Victor’s mouth leapt forward to capture Yuuri's. Their bodies became a tangle as they fought for dominance, rolling and thrashing in a mess of blankets. Finally Victor came out the winner, straddling his boyfriend, who was laughing and trying to catch his breath. He dipped down and gave Yuuri a light kiss. He leaned over to his ear and whispered lovingly, “I’m going to fuck your face now.”

Yuuri muttered an inaudible response as Victor kneeled and pushed his body forward, his cock nearing Yuuri’s mouth. He hovered slightly above Yuuri’s face, looking down with a question in his eyes. The younger man opened his lips willingly, his tongue roaming with greed. He awkwardly turned around, bumping Yuuri slightly in the head, earning himself a dirty look. He leaned down and grasped Yuuri’s length before lowering himself slowly in. He pumped gently at his lover’s dick, occasionally leaning down to lubricate it with his tongue. He could hear Yuuri’s whimpers from behind him and increased both the speed of his thrusting and his hand. Victor could tell his boyfriend was almost finished. He leaned down and kissed the moist tip several times before engulfing his cock fully. He felt Yuuri clenching up beneath him and then tasted his lover’s release against his throat. He bobbed up and down on him a few more times before licking up the mess.

Yuuri’s completion gave Victor a shudder. He thrust harder into his mouth and then pulled out as he stiffened. His cum spilt over Yuuri’s face, running down his cheeks and over his lips. He collapsed onto his boyfriend, lying down to rest his head on his Yuuri’s sticky thigh. He sighed with contentment.

Yuuri’s voice was slightly hoarse when he finally worked up the energy to speak. “Victor. We have to go to practice. Worlds are coming.”

Victor sighed heavily before crawling off his boyfriend. “Fine. I’ll get ready.” He walked across the room to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Yuuri watched, amazed that Victor was really, completely and totally, his.

**Author's Note:**

> CC welcomed! I haven't written any fanfic in quite some time so thank you for reading this garbage. <3


End file.
